Presently, mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) with small form factors and metallic uni-body designs are favored by users. Unfortunately, a small form factor places rather significant limitations on various aspects of product design, such as antenna placement, volume and performance. Notably, either antenna radiation efficiency or operational bandwidth performance is typically sacrificed when antenna placement volume is reduced in a small form factor device. In this regard, a conventional design solution for antenna placement involves forming small size radio frequency (RF) apertures that are typically filled with plastic in a metallic uni-body.